life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Burning The Midnight Oil
Burning The Midnight Oil é uma música composta por Peter Cronin. A música aparece no primeiro episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm: Despertar quando Chloe está tendo o seu primeiro sonho no carro com o seu pai. Letras Inglês= Inglês : Burning the midnight oil again : Sitting out here listening to the wind : I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend : Burning the midnight oil again : Last year we bought a house outside of boulder : You know how kathy always missed that rocky mountains sky : She said: Let's move before my folks get any older : So they can see the grandkids grow up for a while : I was just thinking of the days we ran together : Travellin' 'cross the country in that rusty camper van : Playing one night stands seems like it's been forever :Sittin' here like this sometimes I miss the band : Burning the midnight oil again : Sitting out here listening to the wind : I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend : Burning the midnight oil again : Yesterday your song came on the radio : You know it felt like you were singing right across the stage from me : And I remember how betrayed you felt when I said I had to go : But now I know that both of us landed where we're s'pposed to be : Burning the midnight oil again : Sitting out here listening to the wind : I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend : (I'm just) burning the midnight oil again : I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend : (I'm just) burning the midnight oil again |-|Tradução= Tradução : Queimando novamente o óleo da meia-noite : Sentado aqui ouvindo o vento : Acabei de ligar para te dizer que sinto sua falta meu velho amigo : Queimando novamente o óleo da meia-noite : No ano passado, compramos uma casa fora do pedregulho : Você sabe como Kathy sempre perdeu aquele céu de montanhas rochosas : Ela disse: vamos nos mover antes que meus amigos se tornem mais velhos : Então eles podem ver os netos crescerem por um tempo : Eu estava pensando nos dias em que corremos juntos : Travellin 'atravessa o país naquela van de campista enferrujada : Jogar uma noite parece ser sempre para sempre : Sentindo aqui assim, às vezes sinto falta da banda : Queimando novamente o óleo da meia-noite : Sentado aqui ouvindo o vento : Acabei de ligar para te dizer que sinto sua falta meu velho amigo : Queimando novamente o óleo da meia-noite : Ontem sua música entrou no rádio : Você sabe que sentiu que estava cantando do outro lado do palco de mim : E lembro-me de como você se sentiu quando eu disse que tinha que ir : Mas agora eu sei que nós dois desembarcamos onde estamos a dever ser : Queimando novamente o óleo da meia-noite : Sentado aqui ouvindo o vento : Acabei de ligar para te dizer que sinto sua falta meu velho amigo : (Eu só estou) queimando o óleo da meia-noite novamente : Acabei de ligar para te dizer que sinto sua falta meu velho amigo : (Eu só estou) queimando o óleo da meia-noite novamente Videos Life Is Strange Before the Storm OST - Burning The Midnight Oil-0 Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm